Souls Scar
by DanaDeadMaggot
Summary: Maka just wanted to touch souls scar, soul wanted something else O.O


**Souls Scar**

**MakaxSoul**

The rain poured down heavly onto the meister and her weapon.  
>"Were almost home." Maka huffed, walking through the streets of Death City.<br>Soul lazily followed her "Cool" he grimaced.  
>The loud strikes of thunder made her jump.<br>"I cant believe I failed another mission." The girl sighed, hanging her head.  
>The rain was only good to wash off the dirt and blood from the two tired teens.<br>"hn" Soul watched the water drip off his meisters sandy blonde pig tails.

Maka drug herself into the house, Soul came lugging behind her shaking out his wet white hair.  
>Finally inside their moonlit apartment Maka threw her shoulder bag onto the couch.<br>She let out a painful groan when the weight of the bag slid down her arm.  
>"you ok?" Soul asked, taking his wet shirt off and hanging it on a coat rack by the door.<br>Reviling a long deep scar across his chest, with large stitches keeping it shut.  
>"I'm fine." she said moving her shoulder around, and darting her eyes away from the gruesome sight.<br>"Maka if your hurt we can go to the hos-" (Hospital)  
>"I said I'm fine!" she snapped. Backing away from him.<br>Soul felt the stress boil up inside him.  
>"Don't let your anger out on me, Just because you failed a damn mission!" he barked, showing his sharp teeth.<br>It seemed the stress tonight was scratching at both their backs.  
>Maka looked away from Souls angry crimson eyes.<br>"I'm going to take a shower." Maka whispered, before turning her back towards Soul and heading to the bathroom.  
>The door creaked as it slowly shut.<br>The boy let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch.  
>His teeth dug into his bottom lip<br>"Damn it."

The stinging of the warm water harassed at her cut and bruises, But it thawed out her freezing body.  
>She sat down in the shower resting a bit. Her eyes closed and all that came to mind was that damn scar.<p>

That scar that started right below his left collarbone and trailed past the ripples of muscle on his stomach, and ended right under his hip bone that suck out above his black belt.  
>That scar was her fault.<br>"that idiot."

Maka slipped into some light pink sleeping shorts and a matching light pink spaghetti strap shirt, the sleeping outfit had white kittens on it, a gift from her mom in the mail, she always had better taste then what her papa tried to give her.  
>She placed band-aids over the small cuts on her arms, neck, knees, and one on her cheek.<br>She brushed out the tangles in her hair.  
>She frowned at the dark circles under her green eyes.<br>She did all this trying to keep her mind off of Soul. None of it helped.

Maka opened the door, and began walking to her room, but Soul's face froze her in place.  
>Sleeping on the couch, he looked at peace, Maka would have thought he was dead if she didn't see the slow rise and fall of his chest.<br>The way the blood grinning moon shun light upon him gave the room a peaceful touch.  
>She could still see the water from his damp hair, it fell onto his pale face and slid down his cheek like a tear.<br>Maka quietly crouched down beside him.  
>Her eyes followed down the path of his scar.<br>Her hand slowly rose,  
>she paused for a minute and stared at his face, making sure he was asleep.<br>Then the ends of her fingers lightly touched the scar, She tailed down the pinkish red path until his stomach started to twitch when her fingers lightly brushed over his nicely toned abs. she followed it passing his belly button, and lightly going beside the inside of his hip.  
>Suddenly a firm hand yanked her wrist up.<br>Maka gasped.  
>Her head shot up from looking at his stomach.<br>Souls eyes stared her down, sending a chill to creep up her spine.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked in a deep dark voice.<br>Maka's cheeks grew hot.  
>She stood up to make an escape, but Soul just pulled her down.<br>One hand snaked around her waist and the other still held her wrist.  
>She was pulled into sitting on his lap.<br>Their bodies pressed so close together that Maka could barley breath.  
>Her whole body seemed like it melted in his arms<br>The water dripped off the white ends of Souls hair, falling on Maka's collar bone and trailing into the opening of her shirt.  
>"What were you doing Maka?" Soul sternly looked into Maka's green eyes.<br>They were so close to one another that when he spoke Maka could feel his warm breath on her lips.  
>"I-I was Just feeling your scar.." she whispered, almost afraid.<br>Soul let out a soft chuckle, but didn't smile.  
>"Can you let go of me now Soul?"<br>Maka felt the most embarrassed she's ever felt in her life, I mean who wouldn't after feeling on your best friend while he slept! God she hoped he didn't think she tried to molest him!  
>But he made it worse! Damn him for asking what she was doing, and damn him for staring straight at her like he was staring at her soul. And DAMN HIM for looking like a fucking angel!<br>"No.." was all he said.  
>What was with him? Soul was acting totally different then his usual self.<br>He was so menacing.  
>Maka finally broke the stare, and nervously looked away, she would have looked down if Soul hadn't pulled her body so close to his.<br>"I I'm, I'm sorry if it upset you Soul."  
>Maka remembered him yelling at her earlier, and she just made things worse.<br>Maka felt her eyes prickle and water up. God she didn't need this right now!  
>Soul let her wrist go free, but his other hand stayed, then it seemed like he was hugging her when his free hand wrapped around her waist joining the other arm.<br>Soul pulled her even closer into him, Maka could feel his stomach twitch against hers, her breast softly pressed up right below his peaks, and her ear was on his chest, she could hear his heart beat, it beat steadily, unlike hers which was racing.  
>Was he really hugging her, like this!<br>No…this was something she saw on one of those drama movies,  
>"Soul?" Maka thought of his scar, how it was pressed up against her.<br>She didn't really mind this at all though.  
>She got chills all over when the scythe boy nuzzled his face into her shoulder, then his sharp teeth lightly scraped across her neck.<br>"Ah! S-Soul!"  
>Biting down not hard, but enough to let dots of blood form on her skin, he licked them away.<br>A soft moan escaped from her mouth, her hands quickly covered it for disobeying.  
>'What the hell was that!' she thought.<br>A smirk grew on Souls, face and he threw her over, letting her back hit the couch.  
>She gasped with all the sudden movement.<br>Soul moved his hips between her legs and put all his weight on her lower body.  
>He laid a ruff kiss on her lips, being careful not to cut her with his teeth.<br>Well this wasn't the romantic soft passionate kiss she wanted from him, but she did want him to give her, her first kiss.  
>Soul licked her bottom lip, and Maka parted her lips a little, just enough to grant him entrance.<br>His tongue explored her mouth.  
>Maka let out small moans.<br>Which seem to thrive him on because his hands started to touch and caress every ounce of her body.  
>She squirmed underneath him, but he put a stop to that by pressing his hips against hers.<br>Started sucking on her neck, biting it every now and then, while his daring hands crept up her sides and massaged her small breast.  
>Maka gasped at the pleasure, His hands Literally ripped her shirt off.<br>It happened so fast Maka didn't notice till she saw the lightly pink fabric get tossed onto the floor, poor kitty cat print top.  
>Her hands tangled in his white hair, when he went down to kiss her breast,<br>Then he bit a nipple to hear her say..  
>"OW!" Maka tensed up. She yanked at the fist of hair, which pulled his head back.<br>Soul let out a moan like he LIKED it.  
>Maka's face turned red when she herd that,<br>Soul began grinding into Maka's….flower.  
>Her hands covered her mouth, she tried not to let the loud moans out, but soul pulled her hand down.<br>"I want to hear you enjoy this." He whispered into her ear.  
>Maka turned her head to the side, the noises leaked from her mouth,<br>He began sliding her shorts off, then her panties.  
>"Uhm Soul.."<br>Soul looked up, seeing Maka's nervous face, she was covering up her beast embarrassed, she was slightly trembling.  
>Soul gave Maka the passionate kiss she always wanted.<br>While he was kissing her, she could feel him taking off his belt, and unzipping his pants, then she felt his warmth on hers.  
>He looked sternly into hers eyes, Maka sensed concern and caring in them.<br>Maka wrapped her arms around Souls neck and kissed him.  
>He entered her making her pain pass quickly.<br>Maka arched her back with pain mixed in with pleasure, She let out a held in whine, Soul showered her in kisses, as if saying sorry.  
>His pace was slow, Maka let out small moans.<br>Soul did so as well,  
>He began to say her name over and over with each thrust, Maka loved it, she moaned louder for him.<br>They quickened their pace.  
>Now Maka was nearly screaming Souls name and Soul was the one moaning.<br>Climax hit them.  
>Soul collapsed on Maka, they both laid frozen, shining in the moonlight, when soul regained some strength he kissed the closest thing he could find on her, and trailed up to her mouth<br>They both froze when they heard Blair walking up the steps.  
>Soul took Lead, he picked up Maka's particles of clothing from the floor, spun around and pulled Maka over his shoulder, jumped over the couch and ran into Maka's room, Knowing that the cat lady would want to sleep in his bed.<br>He quickly but silently shut the door behind him, and sat her down, he pulled her into his chest sighing.  
>Maka giggled, They herd the door open "Makaaaaa! Scythe Boyyyyy!" she called while shutting the door, "Blair's just gonna take some milk okayy? She purred, getting the milk from the fridge and walking out the door, locking it behind her.<br>Maka pulled Soul over to her bed, She was fully nude, soul still had his pants on, but unzipped,  
>She laid him back onto her bed and rested herself beside him, her hand lightly followed his scar up to his collar bone.<p>

**END**  
><strong>So yeah my first MakaxSoul from SOUL EATER FanFic, iv been obsessed with the anime lately<strong>  
><strong>So please be nice ^.^'<br>**


End file.
